Fake Girlfriend
by AnkouRavien
Summary: The day has come for School Festival! In order to let your club exist, you need to flex on something! Oh, but wait... Add made a promise to bring a girlfriend to keep his club alive and he's still single. I guess a fake girlfriend would work?


_Eeee I guess any class would be fine? But here's what I imagined:_

_Elsword - Knight Emperor_

_Eve - Code: Esencia_

_Chung - Comet Crusader_

_Elesis - Empire Sword_

_Add - Doom Bringer_

* * *

The time that everyone in Elrios High School was waiting for had come: School Festival.

Unlike the normal and peaceful school festival that we knew, Elrios High School's festival was a place for every club to show off their work. The most successful club was the idol band "Alter Crown". They're well known with so many fans (along with the haters) with a guaranteed future. Their works will be paid off in a short time the moment they released their new album.

The other clubs were amazing as well. For example, the culinary club "Mega Cake" was known for their sweets and it was chased by kids and girls on every festival. The sports club were filled with athletic students. They won first place on almost every tournament and they have a lot of fanboys and fangirls.

"So what's so good about our club? You started this, so you better have something!" a red haired boy shouted and slammed the table on the lab. The new club "Research Club" used the chemistry lab for their club activity. It only had three members and this will be their first time to participate in school's festival.

"We don't have to show up," the white haired boy replied as he stared at his liquid on the glass.

"But we have to. The club will be disbanded if we don't show up," the blonde boy responded.

The red haired boy stood up with sparkling eyes. "That's a good news! Let's not show up at all!" he shouted with a smile. The white haired boy was the leader of the club. In order to make a club, he needed at least three people in it, so he dragged his only two friends without their agreement.

Someone opened the lab door and startled the club leader. A red haired girl smiled at them. "How are you guys doing?!" she walked toward the red haired boy and blonde boy to pat their head. She pointed the white haired boy. "What is Add doing?"

"None of your business, Elesis," Add replied with annoyed tone.

The girl narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "Is that how you talk to your senior? You're a troublesome student!"

"Sis, chill! He barely talk to people and you know it!" the red haired boy forced himself to laugh and pushed his older sister out of the lab.

Elesis faced her brother and the blonde boy. "Elsword, Chung, leave the club right now! And Add, you better not embarrass the school!" she shouted before she closed the door harshly.

"I got something, but you guys can go without me," Add said with a calm tone.

"Hey, no escaping. You're coming with us!" Elsword slammed the table again.

The door was opened by Elesis again. This time, she showed up with a smile on her face. "Hey, don't forget our promise, Add! It's the only reason your club exists!" she shouted before she closed the door.

"What promise?" Chung asked in curiosity as he faced Add. The person didn't answer a thing, he didn't even move from his place. At this point, they didn't even know whether he's staring at liquid for his own study or spacing out.

Elsword tapped his fingers on the table and waited for the answer. "Does this have anything to do with you not wanting to go to festival?"

"It does," Add muttered as he pushed the glass aside and turned around to face his friends.

"Is something wrong?" Chung asked with worried tone.

Elsword slapped Chung's arm. "Hey, stop caring! This is the only way to disband the club!"

"Elsword, how do you get girlfriend?" Add asked out of the blue and stared at Elsword intensely.

The question confused Elsword and made an awkward silence in the room. Chung kept facing them consecutively and waited for one of them to say something. "First of all, you can't stalk the girl," Elsword answered as he pointed Add.

The true purpose of the club was Add's obsession toward Eve's core, the Queen of Nasods and a student in the school, which made him look like a stalker. If only Add got uncomfortable with people talking about him badly, the club won't exist. Sadly, Add didn't give a single care and do whatever he wanted. He knew everything about Eve except her core, and yes, he was a creep in the school.

Eve that they were talking about was Elsword's girlfriend now. They became closer ever since the club existed. Even though Add was a creep, he was a genius with numerous golden trophy from school olympics and competitions.

"Secondly, you need to interact with them normally," Elsword continued, still with a confused mind. He was even more confused when he noticed Add was taking notes of what he said. Elsword shrugged and kept answering. "Then you get to know her and care for her. Sometimes they demand so many things, so avoid doing something unnecessary. Eventually she will like you and you can ask her when you feel confident."

"Can I get her in three days if I do everything in a short time with maximum benefits to her?" Add asked with serious face.

Elsword face palmed and lowered his head. "This is why you can't get a girlfriend… and why did you ask about girlfriend all of a sudden…?"

Add hung his head. "Elesis said she'll make the club official if I impress people with club activity and show up with my girlfriend on the day of festival."

The room turned to silence once again. This time, Elsword was completely speechless. Add stared at his notes and thought of something. He hit paper with his pen several times, then looked at Elsword. "Can I borrow your girlfriend?"

"You can't!" Elsword declined instantly.

Add sighed and hit his head on the table. He looked completely hopeless and his condition made Chung feels bad for him. "We still have a week before festival. I'm sure you can meet a girl that likes you on first sight!" Chung said with a smile.

Add stared at Chung after he heard the words with happy and creepy smile at the same time. This concerned Elsword, but Chung was also happy when he saw their maniac friend smiled. "Chung, pretend to be my girlfriend on the festival!" Add shouted with his usual creepy smile.

Chung blinked his eyes several times. Elsword wanted to say so many things, but he kept them all to himself. Add and Chung stared for a long time until Chung tilted his head. "Sorry?"

"You heard him correctly," Elsword said with a forced smile.

Chung got up from his seat and slammed the table. "Wait, wait, wait! No! I refuse!" Chung declined after he realized he didn't misheard Add's words.

Add slammed the table as well. "Fine, I'll pay you! How much per day?!"

"Add, that sounds so wrong!" Elsword shouted and started panicking.

The maniac sighed and stared at Chung with straight face. "What if I gave you a custom laptop?"

"I won't do it even if you give me both of your kidneys!" Chung yelled.

"School will stop using books and papers on the next semester. You're too dumb to use technology. What if you didn't pass school because of it?" Add asked as he folded his arms. They remembered Chung's first time using phone. Chung was so bad at it, Add needed to explain everything from the simplest feature. He needed years to completely understand how to use his own phone.

"I'll make a laptop for you. Instead of making you to understand the laptop, I'll make the laptop to understand you. That way you won't be stuck in high school for a dumb reason," Add said with a smile.

Elsword took out his laptop from his bag and showed it to Chung. "Chung, I trust you! You can use normal laptop!" he cheered.

Chung looked at the laptop with fear. It was a device that he never had never seen before. The screen, the keyboard, and the touchpad were really strange items to him. He feared that he actually had to accept Add's offer to pass school. "Wha… What is this?"

"Laptop! See, if you move your finger in here, you'll move the cursor!" Elsword moved his finger on the touchpad. The cursor on the screen moved in circle like how Elsword wanted to move it. "Imagine a phone with a bigger screen?"

"C-Cursor?" Chung asked as he bit his thumb. He started to realize that he didn't understand any of Elsword's explanation. His expression changed from fear to blank stare as he looked at Elsword's laptop along with the explanation he can't understand.

Chung lowered his head. "Fine, Add. I'll do it."

Add laughed maniacally while Elsword screamed in Chung's place, who lost all his feelings in a short time.

* * *

A week passed and the day of festival came. The school was really crowded and every club looked really prepared with everything they have. Elsword came with his sister and parted way to go to their own club. Elsword stared at his club's booth, which was an empty space. The rest of the club already decorated their booth and wore a uniform to represent their activity.

Elsword went to Culinary Club's booth—a small café with desserts. A white haired Nasod with pink dress greeted him with a smile and dragged his hand to take a seat. She sat beside him and held his hand. "What's bothering you?"

"Eve, I'm concerned with Add. He included us only for club requirement and we never did a thing to help him," Elsword said as he stared at his phone. He tried to contact Add and Chung, but none of them replied.

"Understandable," his girlfriend replied with a nod. She knew Add was still obsessed over her core. Sadly she knew how bad Add at presenting something that he's working on. He hated him a lot, but looking at her boyfriend, she had to say something positive to erase his worries.

"Elsword, did he say anything about what to show today?" Eve asked. Elsword nodded slightly as an answer. Eve smiled and patted his shoulder. "No need to worry about him then."

Elsword smiled bitterly and thanked her. He didn't tell her that Chung was going to pretend to be Add's girlfriend—and this was the reason why Elsword was so worried.

An hour later—15 minutes before the festival started—Add came with a long haired blonde girl with blue eyes, wearing white shirt with black suspender skirt and high heels. His appearance with his girlfriend surprised everyone on the festival.

Too bad Add never realized he was really popular in the school.

"Add has a girlfriend?" Eve's eyes widened in surprise.

Elsword was surprised as well, especially when he knew who exactly that 'girlfriend' is. "He has girlfriend, but he never told us," he lied without facing Eve and kept looking at Add in the distance. If he looked at Eve, she would notice that he was lying.

Add and his "girlfriend" approached Elsword. He was about to get Elsword to their booth until Elesis ran to him and shouted loudly. "You actually have a girlfriend?!"

The girlfriend waved her hand with a smile, then hugged Add's right arm and hid half of her face behind it. Add narrowed his eyes at Elesis. "Damn, you scared her. She's shy."

Without further explanation, Elsword said goodbye to Eve and went to Research Club booth with Add. They could hear Elesis shouting and asking the girlfriend so many stuffs, but they ignored her. The booth was on the corner, the quietest place. Their booth was still empty, but Elsword didn't even care at this point. "Chung, why did you do this?" Elsword asked with disbelief.

"I don't have a choice, okay? I can't learn everything about laptop in less than a year," Chung answered and sat on the chair.

"I won't lie… you look pretty," Elsword complimented.

Chung forced himself to laugh, then narrowed his eyes at him. "Let's not talk about it."

When the festival started, Elsword walked around to see what the other club flex about. There were a lot of interesting act, but the second booth that he approached was Idol Club. First? Eve's booth, obviously!

A lot of Alter Crown fans were lining to get the member's autograph or photo. Elesis was a member of Alter Crown and Elsword got an exclusive permission to cut in line. "Hey, how is your club doing?" Elesis patted her brother.

"Nothing. Pretty sure no one is interested in our club," Elsword answered with a shrug.

"Well, you'll be free in a few days!" Elesis smiled at him. "Every club has to make a report of today's festival. If nothing happened, I will disband your club! Damn, even though Add knew about this, he didn't seem to care."

Elsword blinked his eyes several times. He was happy, but he was sad at the same time. Sure, they never did any club activities but watching Add doing whatever he wanted. The fact that Add negotiated with Chung to be his fake girlfriend to keep the club won't change; Elsword knew how much Add loved his own club. "You look busy. See you later!" Elsword shouted as he waved his hand.

He went back to his booth to see Add and Chung doing absolutely nothing to gather people. Add was using a blue laptop along with his six floating devices that he called Dynamos and paying no attention to anything while Chung was looking at him in confusion. He told Chung what he heard from his sister. "It's kinda good, I guess? We don't have to go to lab to waste time anymore?" he shrugged.

"Disband…? We're going to get disbanded if we don't have anything good to report?!" Chung asked as he stood up and grabbed Elsword's shoulders. Add bought the clothes for Chung to wear it for a day and be his fake girlfriend. Even though Chung didn't like it, he also knew how much Add loves his club.

Elsword nodded slightly, but Chung didn't accept the answer. "If people won't come here, I'll bring them here!" Chung shouted as he walked away from the booth—because he can't run with high heels.

The first place he visited was Idol Club. He remembered Elesis really wanted to talk to him, so he thought he might be able to attract some of the fans to come to their club. Unfortunately, Elesis approached him before he could make a good plan. "My goodness, you're Add's girlfriend! I never imagine he would have one!" Elesis shouted and shook Chung's hand. "My name's Elesis! Nice to meet you!"

Chung looked around a bit in panic. He never prepared a girl's name and he needed to find one as soon as possible. "I'm Grace. Nice to meet you too," Chung smiled at her with the cutest voice he could made. He would speak normally, but he knew Elesis' for years already. It would be a big problem if she recognized his voice.

"I have so many things to ask you!" Elesis eyes' sparkled as she dragged him to the corner of the booth. She asked him things like how he met Add, what he likes from Add, and when Add confessed to him.

Chung laughed awkwardly as he tried his best to create a fake story in a short time. "I… met him on a mini market. We bumped into each other and I dropped my eggs. He yelled at me first, then he apologized and bought new eggs for me. We… walked to the same way, so we talked and exchanged numbers until we parted ways," he said with a forced smile and hoped Elesis would believe his story.

Elesis nodded in excitement and unexpectedly believed in everything Chung said. "He's harsh, but he's actually kind. That's what I like about him," Chung giggled and regretted what he said. He knew when Add was being harsh, he actually meant it. But in this case, he needed to twist some stuffs a bit.

Elesis gasped and smiled widely. "Really?! I didn't know he has that side!"

Chung wanted to scream 'Because he doesn't have it!' really loud but he can't. He sighed, but kept his smile for the sake of not making Elesis suspicious of him. "He confessed to me on the same mini market when I wanted to buy a drink. You can't really expect a romantic stuff from him," he ended his story.

"Aaah! But it's cute, though!" Elesis squealed while Chung laughed at her. But then Elesis smiled sadly and tears rolled down to her cheeks. "I like him for a long time. I… I thought I could make him notice it. I wished he would ask me to be his girlfriend for the promise we made, but I didn't know he got you already," she sobbed and wiped her tears.

Chung startled when he heard the words. He didn't know what to say and how to cheer her up. In the end, he just watched Elesis crying.

Elesis wiped her tears for the last time and smiled at Chung. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry," she said as she turned around. "I wish the best for you two!"

Chung startled again when he realized he haven't got anyone to visit their booth. He got out of the booth and walked around again. A few meters from the booth, he could hear a group of boys talking and looking at the booth with disgust.

"Alter Crown is overrated!"

"Damn straight! They should stop hyping over them!"

Chung approached the group and smiled slightly with fear when they looked at him with angry face. "S-Sorry, I heard your conversation. Can I ask a question?"

One of them was ready to hit Chung, so he backed away a bit. Their silence was assumed as a yes for him. "Is Alter Crown actually overrated? If we have the data for it, you could use them to prove everyone that you're talking with facts!" he smiled at them and tried to hide his fear. At this point, he just realized he might destroy Alter Crown's fame. "Come with me to Research Club! We can give you the data!" he continued and prepared himself to get beaten for any reason.

Chung came back to the booth, followed by the group of boys. Add was upset that his lonely time got interrupted with such question. "Just f-ck off when you got the data," Add said with annoyed tone while Chung apologized to them for what Add said.

Add's Dynamos floated around the booth. Each Dynamo faced the center of the booth, then a lot of pink screens appeared. There was one bigger screen than the rest of it in front of the group. It showed a chart of the most liked group on every Elrios School Festival. The first place was dominating the rest of the clubs.

_"Mega Cake"_

"Not everyone loves music but they definitely need food. It's obvious," Add explained to avoid any question. The other screens were people's opinion about their favorites and several photos as proof. "Tether your phone with the Dynamo to get the data. Now go!"

"Does that mean I need to write a report?" Elsword sighed as he took out his laptop.

Apparently the pink screens on the booth attracted other people. They mostly asked stupid questions that tested Add's patience, so Chung needed to handle the guests and kept Add calm at the same time. The most normal question to Add was 'What's your current research?', but the crowd made Add in bad mood and he answered with 'How stupid can people be because I need to make a special laptop for this dumb b-tch!' as he pointed Chung. Luckily Chung didn't mind about it.

At the end of the day, Elesis came to their booth. "Damn, you guys look so busy!" she smiled at them. After counting the people, she tilted her head. "Where's Chung?"

"He's sick," Add replied with annoyed tone. Elsword startled when Elesis took out her phone, but Chung gave him a sign to act normal.

_"Hello? Sorry, I got fever. I can't come."_

"Ah, I see. Take care," Elesis replied and closed the call. She waved her hand and went back to her booth. "See you guys later! Hope we meet again, Grace!"

Chung waved his hand back and sighed in relief. "The ringtone worked…"

"Grace?" Add muttered and looked away from them with a sad look. The name reminded him of someone really important, but his friends didn't know about it.

"You know anyone named Grace?" Elsword asked in curiosity. Add didn't answer, but a lot of memories came to him at the moment.

Chung blinked his eyes several times, then he smiled. "Your ex?!"

"No!"

* * *

New semester came. Research Club still existed with three members because Add declined every application. Luckily they didn't get many applications, otherwise Add would destroy the lab in anger.

Chung explored his new blue laptop from Add. He managed to learn how to use his special laptop in a short time. "Thank you so much, Add!" Chung smiled and felt confident on the new semester now.

"What would you do if my sis wanted you to bring a girlfriend again on the next school festival?" Elsword asked in curiosity.

"I'll bribe Chung again," Add answered instantly. Chung protested about it, but Add didn't care and sounded serious about it.

In the end, Chung never told Add about Elesis' feelings. He thought it will be better if Add realized it himself.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

* * *

_MAYBE_

_maybe one day I would make a high quality fanfic_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
